Cookies and Dirt
by alienangel19852003
Summary: A friend from the future shows up because she needs help and she unintentionally stirs up trouble between Keely and Phil who are on the verge of defining their relationship. Keely is jealous until she learns what the the girl is running from.


**Title**: Cookies and Dirt

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating: **T, language, violence,

**Summary**: A friend from the future shows up because she needs help and she unintentionally stirs up trouble between Keely and Phil who are on the verge of defining their relationship. Keely is upset that some girl just basically dropped out of the sky and starts spending time her best friend well at least until she figures out what the other girl is hiding. What does her secret have to do with Andy Baxley?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except this computer (barely) and I sort of own Bambi Jo Finklestein she's a character I made up in high school.

**Author's Note**: Major spoilers for the episode _Team Diffy_. Goes a little AU after _Broadcast Blues_.

"More than you bargained for"

It was a warm spring day and Keely and Phil were sitting by the river, just looking at the water. They had absolutely nothing better to do, things would have been more interesting if they'd brought fishing poles but of course they hadn't so they indulged in conversation.

"So, you really don't talk much about your friends in the future. Well except for Andy Baxley who technically isn't that good of a friend." Keely said.

"I had a couple of friends." He said.

Keely couldn't see his eyes they were hidden behind dark sunglasses but she could see his smile.

"What was her name?" Keely smirked ignoring the pang of jealousy she felt.

"Bambi Jo Finklestein, of the North Carolina Finklesteins." He said in a phony southern accent.

"Bambi Jo? What kind of name is that?" Keely asked.

Phil shrugged, "It is interesting isn't it?"

"You seem to think so. What's she like?"

"She's one of those girls, you know those girls that aren't afraid of anything. She's a real spit fire, she's the only one I've seen take Pim on and come out on top."

"Was she like your girlfriend?" Keely asked.

Phil blushed, "No…she was kind of involved with someone else, or rather someone else was involved with her. I'll give you two guesses who that someone else was."

"Andy Baxley." Keely said.

"You got it." Phil said.

Keely could tell from the sneer in his voice that Phil wasn't to happy about that.

"I bet you really like her huh?" Keely asked.

"I used to, until I met someone else." Phil said taking Keely's hand in his.

She smiled, "And who would that someone else be?"

"Like you have noticed, it's Via." Phil said sounding serious.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I've been giving you all the signals to move forward this relationship and you like Via? Via? She doesn't even know you're from the future–" Keely ranted taking her hand out of his.

"Keely! I was joking…have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yes, but I can never tell if you're playing with me or not." Keely said poking out her lower lip.

"I like you Keely. I like you a lot." Phil said.

"I like you too." Keely whispered.

"So about those signals you've been sending, I think I need another one to let me know that it might be okay if I asked you out on a date." Phil said.

"That would be–" Keely stopped in mid sentence when she was blinded by an orange light.

The roar of a motorcycle was could be heard, and then finally a crash.

"What the hell? Sounded like a TimeBike2119," Phil said.

"Well it was…" a voice said from further into the grove of trees.

* * *

Phil recognized the voice the accent was unmistakable, he turned to see if it was really who he thought it was. He stood up and walked into the grove where the bike was crashed and it's rider was picking herself up off the grass.

"Phil…who is she?" Keely whispered.

"Keely stay here, okay…" he said.

She didn't say anything but he was quite sure she was nodding in emphatically behind him.

He watched as the rider took off her helmet and long dark hair tumbled down her back, she shook her head and turned to face him. She hadn't changed much since he'd last saw her, the same tan skin the same haunting eyes. And she had a figure to die for and the little leather time traveling outfit really accentuated it.

"Phil!" she shouted, making her way toward him.

"Bambi Jo…" he said unable to suppress a smile.

She threw herself in his arms and he hugged her, he didn't know how much he'd missed her until then. They'd only hugged a handful of times and he'd known her since he was four, it might have had something to do with the fact that he'd had a crush on her since he'd met her.

"I'm so glad I found you." She broke the embrace and looked into his eyes.

He couldn't star into her eyes for too long without becoming hypnotized her eyes were a beautiful grayish purple.

"I really need your help." She told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to hide me, here in this century." She said.

"You need me to hide you from him. I can't hide you from your dad. He he's got far more resources at his disposal than I have."

"Phil, please you have to help me…I brought some stuff that might help." She said.

He couldn't possibly refuse her request; he'd been doing this for years anyways hiding her from the Senator. It always turned out okay, but he'd never been able to keep her from him very long. Her father kept her on such a short leash, and being such a free spirirt Bambi Jo hated being chained.

"Aright." He said.

* * *

Keely was immediately jealous of motorcycle girl, but that was nothing compared to how jealous she was when she realized that girl was none other than Bambi Jo Finklestein Phil's crush major. The same girl he'd probably still be pining for in the future. 

Keely peeked around a tree and watched the girl run up and embrace Phil. She had to admit the girl was pretty; she was small curvy and Native American with the most intense eyes Keely had ever seen.

She hated how Bambi and Phil were standing close whispering to each other; she only caught a few words of the conversation. And what she heard sounded like Bambi was manipulating Phil into doing something.

She watched as Phil gave the girl another hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Keely stood there wanting nothing more to puke as they walked over hand in hand.

"Keely, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine from the future Bambi Jo Finklestein." Phil introduced.

"Bambi Jo, I'd like you to meet a friend I made in this century Keely Teslow."

"It's nice to meet you Keely." Bambi smiled and stuck out a hand for Keely to shake.

Keely shook it, "You too."

"You know about the future and stuff?" Bambi Jo asked.

"I know…" Keely said.

The girl was pretty too pretty, and it was a natural pretty. She'd hate to see what the girl would do with make up become the new face of Maybeline? Keely wondered.

"I've got a problem major." Bambi Jo whispered glancing around, "I think my bike is busted."

"Yeah it sure is…I bet it'll cost a fortune to fix." Keely said.

"Nah…I can probably fix most of the structural damage with my Wizard. The rest I guess I can get fixed at a body shop." She smiled, "As for money, my mom gave me a bunch of old money from around this time period, since it's basically worthless." Bambi Jo said fanning herself with a large stack of hundred dollar bills she'd pulled out of her motorcycle jacket.

Keely's mouth dropped open, she had been trying to be mean. Jealousy and greed never worked well for Keely. She huffed stomping on ahead of Phil and Bambi Jo who were still holding hands. She just couldn't win with this girl, maybe she wasn't trying hard enough she wasn't used to being catty. She would have really dig deep to be able to pull off anything big, and more than likely her plan would fail terribly driving Phil deeper into the cleavage of the vixen from the future.

What Keely hated most was that Bambi Jo didn't carry herself like she had a clue what her very presence seemed to be doing to Phil. To make matters worse neither of them seemed to notice she was upset they didn't even know that she was a consider ways ahead of them, they kept talking quietly and Phil was blushing and looking all enamored with Bambi Jo. That look was supposed to be just for Keely.

She stomped ahead, and ended up tripping on a root. She assumed wearing her little red Chuck Taylor Converse would make navigating through the groves surrounding the lake would be easier but she still fell ever so elegantly down a hill.

She yelped landing hard face down in the dirt that got their attention even though she'd rather not have it at that moment.

"Keely, are you okay?" Phil asked they'd run down the embankment nearly as quickly as she had fallen.

"Fine…" she spat out dirt and tried not to cry.

"You certainly don't look fine," Bambi Jo said without trace of spite in her voice which made Keely even madder.

"I said I'm fine." Keely snapped as pushed herself up to her knees which were skinned raw.

"Keels, come on let me help you…" Phil said.

"I can take care of myself Phil…" Keely said.

"Come on, I've gotten so scrapped up falling off my bike I know what you're going through. You don't seem like the outdoorsy type to begin with." Bambi Jo said.

"I remember when the bike kind of exploded after one of your crashes." Phil smirked.

"You managed to put me back together so my father wouldn't find out I was playing with the big boys down at the ridge." Bambi Jo smiled.

Keely ignored them and started up the hill. She was hurt dirty and miserable in generally pissed off. It had everything and nothing to do with Bambi Jo.

"Hey, Keely!" Bambi Jo's voice broke into her thoughts.

"What!" Keely demanded, she'd had enough of this girl who really hadn't done anything but have really bad timing.

"Relax would ya?" Bambi Jo asked in her southern twang that annoyed the hell out of Keely.

Keely imagined Phil probably thought it was sexy or some stupid shit like that. She crossed her arms watching as Bambi Jo pulled out her Wizard and zapped Keely with it making her scrapes disappear.

"Thanks…" Keely bit out.

Phil made his way up to them, "I made the Timebike invisible, we need a plan now."

"Well, my dad thinks I'm spending a semester abroad in another century. He won't check up on me for a few days, that should buy us some time." Bambi explained.

"Time for what?" Keely wanted to know.

Bambi made a gesture with her hands and Phil frowned.

"I don't like lying to Keely." Phil said.

"I'm not saying lie to her." Bambi said.

"Hello! Standing right here future people!" Keely shouted.

"Look…perhaps your father doesn't try to control every move you make. Maybe you don't have a boyfriend that treats you the same way." Bambi said.

"I happen to lack both a boyfriend and a father." Keely said pointedly, glaring at Phil before storming off.

"Keel…" Phil caught up to her easily, "Wait, I need your help to hide Bambi."

"I am trying for the third time to storm off gracefully!" Keely exclaimed.

"What's wrong Keel?" he asked.

"Oh just everything, did you see that less than elegant decent nose dive I took?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bambi took care of you right."

"Uh huh…"

"So will you help us?" he said shyly, his brown eyes boring into her green ones.

She could never refuse him anything, so she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, what will I have to do?"

**I hope you guys like it, it'skind of a stretch but i promise it'll be a good read. **


End file.
